A large number of different gaming machines have been developed to provide various formats and graphic presentations for conducting games and presenting game results. Many past slot machine games have presented payline variations to enhance player excitement, including scatter patterns which occur without paylines, and special symbols which may award certain prizes or bonus rounds merely by their appearance.
However, seasoned players have seen many different payline variations and become familiar with scatter pays and special symbols. There continues to be a need to generate more player interest and excitement by providing new aspects to games.